High Hopes
by SweetGA07
Summary: I cant think of a summary right now I'm sorry.. but plz read and review... NashOc & HallOC...its a first one of its kind from me..be good to me
1. Chapter 1

Maria sat down at the table in catering she looked around noticing that most of the wrestlers where already getting ready for the show. She sat back against the chair and took a sip of her water.

"You know you should actually go and try to know people?" said a male voice.

She turned around and saw the very tall Kevin Nash standing over her. Maria put her bottle of water back on the table and smile.

"I would get to know people if I could actually talk to them. They think since I'm married to a certain star that is how I got the job." Maria said as he sat down cross the table from her.

He gave a little laugh making her smile.

"You know that you use to be so people friendly back when you were in WCW and now look at you scared to talk to people." Kevin said making Maria give him a glare.

"Kevin Scott Nash; don't even start." Maria said putting her finger up and pointing at him. "Fine if you want me to go talk to people fine." She added.

She pushed her self away from the table and put the cap back on the bottle and grabbed it. Right as she went to pass him he pulled her down into his lap making her smile.

"Watch how you talk to me Maria Nash." Kevin said looking at her with a little smile.

Maria shook her head at him and pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. The broke part and he pushed her out of his lap but held onto her waist making sure she didn't fall.

"Now go meet new people and if and when you see Scott and Kristen tell them that I need to talk to them." Kevin said while she walked away.

She nodded at im and shook her butt in response making him laugh at him. He got up from the table and went out the door his wife went out a few minutes before. Maria went around the corner and knocked on the women's locker room and she walked in slowly.

"Are you Maria Nash?" said a little tiny Koran woman.

Maria nodded at her then smiled as she shook her hand.

"I'm Gail nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Maria said as she walked over to her bag she noticed.

She sat down on the bench and grabbed it and stood up.

"So this is the new girl who got in with her name." said a higher female voice.

Maria turned around from the bench and saw Christy Hemme standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh god Christy don't even start." A dark haired woman said pushing her aside. "She is new leave her alone.' She added.

"Traci come on you have to agree with me that she only got here because of her last name." Christy said glaring at her.

Traci shook her head and put her bag down on the floor.

"No I don't Christy I know her. I worked with her in some INDY shows so I know she can beat your ass." Traci said crossing her arms. "Now leave Maria alone." She added.

Maria turned and looked at Traci and hugged her and smiled.

"You will be gone with a few weeks or months at least." Christy said growling.

Maria shook her head and got up from the bench and walked over to where Christy was.

"What in the hell is your problem with me?" Maria asked putting her hand so her hips. "Today is my first day here and I'm sure as hell didn't bother your ass." She added.

Christy smiled at her and looked at Gail and Traci who were trying not to laugh.

"You are going to be here stealing my thunder and who knows steal my man." Christy replied making Gail and Traci bust out laughing. "What?" she added looking at them.

She looked back at Maria who was smiling.

"Sweet heart why in the hell would I want some ugly ass when I have BIG SEXY?" Maria said smiling as she held up her left hand. "I'm married to Big Sexy Kevin Nash." She added.

Christy's mouth dropped to the floor. Maria smiled and walks back over to her bag and waved at Christy who was still shocked.

"Are you shocked Christy someone stood up to you?" Traci asked laughing.

"Bite me." Christy snapped at her as walked over to her bag.

Maria giggled a little bit as she pulled out her wrestling outfit. It was tube style cat suit has cut out midsection to flatter your abs an ultra chic nail head band around the waist is the perfect addition. Keyhole ring and tie back choker enclosure that completed the ensemble. She walked into the bathroom and changed. She walked out and Christy's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Close your mouth before a fly goes in." Maria said putting on her wrestling boots.

Christy shut her mouth and marched out the locker room. Traci and Gail laughed at her.

"She needs a ass before she can shake it." Maria said with a smile.

"I agree with you." Gail said laughing

She smiled as she put the finishing touches on her make up then put her hair up in a high pony tail.

"Hey Gail good luck with the non-title match." Traci said smiling. "Who are you facing?" she added.

"Her." Gail said nodding at Maria who making sure her hair was up right.

Maria waved at Traci who was laughing. She walked past them as she walked out of the locker room.

"How much you want to bet that she is going to see Kevin?" Gail said smiling.

"Oh I wonder what they will do." Traci said wiggling her eye brows.

"You're bad." Gail said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maria knocked on her husband's locker room door and saw him sitting on the couch leading back against it. She closed the door gently and walked slowly over to him. She sat down on his lap and leaned forwarded and kissed his neck making him moan just a little bit.

"You know we shouldn't do this here?" Kevin said in a whisper.

"Why?" Maria whispered with a little laugh.

"Because I have to do a promo soon; what would they say if I had a boner?" Kevin said with a little smile.

She busted out laughing and moved off of his lap and sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ready for your debut match?" Kevin asked kissing her forehead.

"I'm going against Gail." Maria replied a little smile. "I'm going to win because it's a non-title match." She added.

Kevin nodded at her as the door of the locker room open and it was time to shoot his promo. Maria kissed him on the lips as she walked behind the camera guy out of the view it. It only took them a few minutes and Mara waited as they left. She got a hug from Allen (AJ) as he left.

"Don't go off and trying to get with another guy now." Kevin said pointing at her.

"Why would I do that when I've got Big Sexy in my bedroom?" Maria asked looking at him with a smile. "Hey don't go off and try to get with another knockout then." She added.

Kevin smiled at her and picked her up by her waist and she wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled.

"Why would I want any other ladies when I've got the best one who got me to stop being a player?" Kevin asked as he put her against the wall.

"Just telling you." Maria said kissing him on the lips.

Kevin pushed them away from the wall and walked backwards and sat down on the couch. Maria deepened the kiss and put her hands in his hair pulling him closer to her. They broke apart being heavily.

"And that right there keeps me staying." Kevin said touching her nose.

Maria laughed a little it then smiled evilly as he pushed against his lap making him moan and growl at the same time.

"Woman you are going to be the death of me." Kevin said looking at her.

"So is that a bad thing?" Maria said with a little laugh.

"You want all my money!" Kevin said teasing her. "You want all my money so you can go to another country!" he added with his bottom lip pocked out.

Maria busted out laughing then shook her head.

"No I wouldn't leave for another country I would first chop off that nice little thing you work with down there and make sure I can get it made into a mod so I can still have my baby for me to sleep with when im sleeping alone." Maria said nibbling on his bottom lip.

When she finished her comment Kevin busted out laughing. She looked the clock and smiled.

"I need to go to my match." Maria said moving off his lap.

"Ok sweetie I will see you when you get back." Kevin said slapping her on her ass.

Maria walked out of the locker room and saw the camera guys waiting on her. She started to move her arms around as she walked down the hallway to go the ring.

Impact

"Everyone tonight is the debut of brand new TNA Knockout." Mike Tenay said with a smile.

"She is known because of the moves that she has put on some of the male wrestlers." Mike said into the camera.

The camera went around the Impact zone as "In The Shadow" by The Ramus hits. A girl runs up the tunnel incline and started to bob her head to the music.

"Making her debut on TNA Impact from Detroit, Michigan…Star!"

The crowd had a mixed reaction to her. She skipped down the ramp and clapped hands with some of the fans then jumped into the side of the ring and got into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring.

"Her opponent from Tampa, Florida she is the TNA knockout women's champion. GAIL KIM!"

Gail came out and the crowd cheered loudly as she walked down the ramp clapping hands with some of the fans. She jumped onto the side of the ring and posed then got into the ring and posed.

"This is going to be fun to see how Gail can handle Star because she has been known to be pretty mean." Mike said looking into the camera.

"It's going to be one hell of a match." Don said as the camera went to the ring.

Star shook hands with Gail as the bell run. The girls circled around the ring a little bit then locked up. Star walked Gail to one of the corner and kicked her in the stomach. The referee counted to 3 and Star moved away then pulled Gail out of the corner by her hair and threw her across the ring.

"Star is a mean little woman." Mike said with a laugh.

Gail now had the upper hand after Star went to clothes line her over the rope but Gail ducked sending Star to the outside. Gail went to the other side of the ring and went to do a baseball side but Star grabbed her legs and pulled her out faster making her hit the mat on the outside. Star smiled a little bit then started to kick Gail in the stomach. The crowd was now cheering a little bit as the girls got back into the ring. Star smiled as she kicked Gail in the stomach then punched in the face knocking her onto her back.

"Star seems to be having the upper hand on the TNA knockout champion Gail Kim which is shocking because normally Gail takes them out with a problem." Don said as the camera was on him for a few minutes.

Star walked to the corner and put Gail in the corner and threw her into the over corner hard making her hit the turnbuckle and bouncing off and hit her face on the mat. The camera showed Gail holding her chin while Star was laughing a little bit. Gail got to her knees and Star did a running start and speared Gail to the mat. She covered Gail and the referee hit the 3 times and the crowd kind of cheered and some where chanting that was awesome.

"The new member of the TNA family beat the TNA Knockout women's champion in her first time I bet we will be seeing more to come over her." Mike said as Awesome's Kong's music hits.

"Come on she is down and out leave her alone!" Don said as Kong walked down the ramp stalking Gail.

Star got out of the ring slowly then looked around the Impact zone. Kong was in the ring already starting to beat on Gail. Star grabbed a cheer from under the ring and slid into the ring and smacked her in the back making her drop Gail from doing the Powerbomb.

"The newest knockout is going to try and help the woman she just beat." Mike said as the camera got closer.

Star looked around then started to run but Kong grabbed her by hair and punched in the stomach making her bend over. Kong grabbed Star by her waist and put her up on her shoulders. She started to fight back then bent backwards trying to grab the chair but she was to far away. She smiled then punched Kong in the face and did a face plant into the chair making the crowd cheer loudly.

"I can't believe it!" shouted Don loudly.

"Star took out Awesome Kong and she isn't moving!" shouted Mike as the camera showed Kong knocked out cold.

Star moved away from Kong and checked on Gail as they both walked up the ramp together.

Backstage

Maria and Gail walked down the ramp. Both of them grabbed a towel and bottles of water.

"I can't believe that they let you do that." Gail said smiling.

"Well since I am known for my abilities to actually take out males and her being as big as she is I think its ok." Maria said smiling.

Gail laughed at her then smiled.

"Come on lets get you back to your husband." Gail said putting her arm around Maria's shoulder. "By the way nice match." She added.

"Thank you." Maria said laughing as they started down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'll see you later Cica so I'll talk to you later." Gail said as Maria walked into Kevin's locker room.

She walked in and saw him asleep on the couch with his arm over his eyes. She gave a little laugh then walked over and sat down on his stomach causing him to open his eyes.

"Woman get off me." Kevin said laughing.

She laughed at him as she moved off of his stomach as he sat up. Maria sat down on his lap and looked at him.

"You are sweaty." Kevin said touching her shoulders.

"No shit I've been in the ring fighting my butt off and I almost got power bombed into a chair." Maria said laughing.

"I should have came out." Kevin said kissing her neck.

Maria was about to say something but she moaned a little as he started to nibble on her neck. She pulled away from him and laughed at him.

"We both know people would have been like why in the world is Kevin Nash coming to the rescue to the newest knockout." Maria said smiling.

"I didn't think about that but at least you are fine." Kevin said as he put his arms around her waist.

Maria nodded at him and put her head on shoulder as she yawned a little bit. She smiled as she saw Scott and Kristen walk into the room holding hands.

"Where have you guys been?" Maria said looking up at them.

"Oh just around talking to a few of the new guys." Scott said before Kristen couple reply.

Maria looked at Kristen then back at Kevin who was shaking his head.

"We will let you guys stick to that reason because we both know where you guys have been." Kevin said pointing at Scott.

Maria got up off of Kevin's lap and grabbed Kristen's hand and pulled her away from Scott.

"I am going to steal her away from you Scott because I'm going to go to the women's locker room and get changed." Maria said dragging Kristen out of the locker room.

Maria closed the door and hugged Kristen tightly.

"So Mrs. Hall you better tell me what you guys were doing like right now." Maria said as they walked down the hallway.

Kristen busted out laughing and linked their arms together.

"Well I'm not Mrs. Hall yet we have a couple of months before that happens but you should know where we were at." Kristen said laughing. "After all I hope no one goes into a little room and wonder why everything is messed up." She added.

Maria walked into the women's locker room laughing. Traci and Gail looked up at her with a raised eye brow.

"Let me guess she told you that they did it in the little closet." Gail said looking at Kristen with a huge smile. "Me and Traci caught them." She added.

Maria fell to her knees and busted out laughing. She was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Hey it's not like you and Kevin hasn't' gotten caught." Kristen said crossing her arms with a smile.

"At least we didn't get caught at work." Maria said wiping her tears away from her cheek.

"Riight when you guys first got together and you guys got caught in the locker room shower by none other then your father." Kristen said with a smile.

"Who is her dad?" Traci asked with a smile.

"Here is a real name." Kristen said with an evil smile.

Maria stood up and looked up at her.

"Don't you dare!" Maria said pointing at her.

"Maria Nicole Bischoff!" Kristen said crossing her arms looking at her.

Maria growled a little bit and looked at Traci and Gail who were both shocked at Maria's last name.

"You went from Bischoff to Nash?" Traci said crossing her arms and looking at Maria who was nodding at her. "Why didn't you tell anyone your last name was Bischoff and you would have gotten better spots then you did." She added.

"I didn't want people to tell anything about my life because I would have gotten there by my last name and I didn't want that so I didn't tell anyone." Maria replied as she grabbed her street clothes from the top of her bag and walked into the bathroom.

Kristen, Gail and Traci all looked at each other with questioning looks.

"Why doesn't she want people to know she is Eric's daughter?" Traci said as she started to get dressed herself.

"Would you like to be known as the daughter of one of the guys who turned the wrestling world upside down?" Gail asked she button her blue jeans.

"Hey now don't go and talk about Vince Russo ok?" Kristen said looking at them.

Traci and Gail looked at each other then at Kristen with smiles.

"I knew you looked like him." Gail said laughing.

Kristen growled a little bit and laughed.

"I might look like my dad but I act like my mom to the T so its ok I guess." Kristen said laughing. "Kristen Noel Russo soon to be Hall so its ok." She added with a huge smile.

Gail and Traci started to laugh while Maria walked out of the bathroom and put her wrestling outfit into her gym bag.

"I'm actually tired." Maria said touching her back.

"Oh when I hit you did I kick you to hard?" Gail asked looking at Maria.

Maria shook her head then started to rub her back.

"No you didn't I landed on it wrong at INDY show a while back and it really hurts at time is all." Maria replied as she laced her tennis shoe.

Kristen knew all to well it wasn't that but she didn't say anything she just looked at Maria with upset look. She grabbed her bag then quickly dropped and grabbed her back.

"I'll get it." Kristen said grabbing it from the floor.

Gail and Traci looked at Kristen who was shaking her head at her. Maria walked out of the locker room first then followed behind by Kristen who slammed the door making Maria jump and look at her.

"Why in the hell did you lie to them?" Kristen said looking at Maria.

"It isn't their business to know why my back hurts." Maria said as they turned the corner.

"Does Kevin even know why your back hurts?" Kristen asked stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Maria stopped walking and turned around and looked at her best friend.

"Yes he knows that his wife was beat the hell out of by her father is that what you wanted to hear?" Maria asked crossing her arms. "Should I go grabbed a microphone and say don't show me to the crowd but let me say I was beat the hell up by my own father?" she added.

"No isn't what I want Maria you should know that by now." Kristen said touching her face gently. "Ok I don't care who knows this but Maria you are my best friend and I love you to death hell I dated your ass before so I care ok?" she added.

Maria nodded at her and kissed her hand. She grabbed her hand and held it as they walked the rest of the way to Kevin's locker room in silence. Maria walked into the room first and saw the guys talking.

"Hey sweetie." Maria said sitting beside Kevin.

"Hey." Kevin said kissing her cheek.

Kristen sat down beside Scott as she grabbed his hand. The guys kept talking about each other then Maria and Kristen smiled.

"Usted está muy loco para fechar que mono melenudo." Maria said with a little sneak smile.(English Version: You are very crazy for dating that hairy ape)

"¡Ningún no soy! Usted es el loco para casar el giant verde alegre maldito." Kristen replied with an evil glare.(English Version: No I am not! You are the crazy one for marrying the damn jolly green giant)

Maria threw a pillow at Kristen who moved out of the way and stuck her tongue out at her making Maria threw another one and hit her in the face this time.

"Perra!" shouted Kristen holding her nose laughing. (English VersionBitch!)

"Puta!" Maria replied laughing. (English Version whore)

Kevin and Scott looked at the girls with raised eye brows.

"Speak a language that we can understand please." Scott said laughing.

"Hey you guys were talking about wrestling so no." Kristen replied with a smile.

Scott growled at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Now I get where she gets the growling from." Maria said pointing at Kristen.

"You guys are nuts." Kevin said laughing.

Maria laughed at him as she held his hand then out of the blue he kissed her on the lips taking her by surprise making Scott and Kristen start cat calls. Maria flipped them off behind Kevin's back making Kristen laugh even harder.

"Ok break it up come up for air!" shouted Scott laughing.

Kevin and Maria broke up smiling at their friends.

"Are you guys going to be coming to our house for new years?" Maria said looking at Scott and Kristen who were looking at each other.

"Sure that is fine we are going to just have …." Kristen said before Maria cut her off by waving her hand not wanting to hear anymore.

"We know what you guys were going to be doing." Maria said with a smile. "Just like me and Kevin will be doing when you guys leave tomorrow night." She added.

Kevin smiled brightly then looked at Scott who was laughing.

"Come on lets go home." Kevin said grabbing Maria's hand pulling her up.

She went to grab her bag but he grabbed it and winked at her. Kristen hugged her then Scott kissed her cheek as they walked out of the room.

"Oh Kristen!" Maria said turning around. "Bring something sexy tomorrow night because remember our little time before its going to happen tomorrow night." She added.

"Ok girl no problem I've got just the thing." Kristen replied laughing while the guys looked at them with a smile.

Maria and Kevin walked out of the room leaving Scott and Kristen alone in the room together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maria got into the car and closed her door while Kevin got in on the other side and looked at her.

"Back bothering you?" Kevin asked as he crunk the car up.

"Yes it started when Gail kicked me in back." Maria said as he put the car in drive.

She closed her eyes and put her hand on her eyes then shook her head as she looked around as they drove through Orlando. Kevin grabbed her hand as they went down the street. Maria smiled at him through the darkness as they pulled into the drive way of their rental home.

"Come on little sexy lets get inside." Kevin said laughing.

Maria rolled her eyes as she got out of the car. Kevin grabbed their bags and walked to the porch. Maria held his waist and kissed his chest as they walked into the house. Maria closed the door behind her and locked it while Kevin put the bags down beside the stairs.

"I am happy to be away from there." Maria said as she sat down on the couch.

"I'm happy you kept this house down here because now in 2 days we can go home." Kevin said with a smile.

Maria rolled her eyes at him and laughed as he sat down beside her kissed her on her lips.

"Yes we are going to be going home so we can get Tristan from Tamara so you guys can have some father son day." Maria said with a yawn.

"That means we need to leave in the morning so we can get there when he gets out of school." Kevin said as he took his shoes off.

She nodded at him then yawned.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed." Maria said getting up from the couch.

"You aren't going to eat dinner?" Kevin asked looking up at her.

"Order something from the take out packets and make sure its something I would eat." Maria said with a laugh.

Kevin growled at her as he pulled her down onto his lap. Maria ran her hands though his gray hair making him smile.

"You have a thing for my hair?" Kevin asked looking at her.

"Uh huh I love it." Maria replied as she leaned down and kissed him on her lips.

Kevin deepened the kiss as Maria pushed against his lap as the kiss started to deepen. Maria slipped her tongue into his mouth making him groan against her lips as their tongues started to move around each other.

"Let me go take a shower sweetie." Maria said not wanting to pull away.

She smiled at him as he stood up and her legs went around his waist. Kevin smiled at her as he walked up the stairs with Maria kissing his neck. He opened the door to the master bedroom as he walked in going to the bathroom. Maria was laughed as he sat her down on the bathroom counter. He turned on the shower and turned back to her as she was smiling at him.

"You are going to join me?" Maria asked looking at him.

"Nope I just want to do something to you." Kevin replied making Maria blush a little bit.

She smiled at him as he shook a hold to the bottom of her shirt and took it off leaving her in her black lace bra. Kevin leaned forward and kissed around her neck and down to her color bone making her moan a little bit as he nibbled it. He undid her bra from behind making her smile.

"See I can still do it with one hand." Kevin said with a little smile.

Maria pulled him to her by his hair and kissed him on the lips hard. She was slipped her tongue into his mouth as she put her arms around his neck. Kevin kept kissing her while he undid the button to her jeans then lifting her up from the counter then slipping them off. Maria gasped at the contact with cold counter top. She was now in just her thong making Kevin smile even more as he looked at her.

"Kevin if you don't stop teasing me by slowly taking my clothes off I am going to say forget the shower and just take you right here on the shower floor." Maria said with a little smile.

"Oh; in that case." Kevin said looking at her with a little smile.

Maria laughed at him as he hooked is fingers on each side of her thong pulling them off making her smile evilly.

"Get your cute ass in the shower." Kevin said with a little laugh.

Maria's eyes got big as he walked out of the bathroom leaving her all hot and bothered. She growled at him as she got down from the counter and slipped into the shower closing the door.

"Oh just you wait Mr. Nash I will show how much of a tease I can be too." Maria said out loud as she started to let the water hit her body.

About 30 minutes later Maria walked down the stairs in a pair of blue boy shorts and a white tank top. She saw that Kevin was getting the food from the delivery guy. She walked over to them and waved at the guy who started to look her up and down. Maria felt Kevin growl a little bit making her laugh. He paid the guy and shut the door and walked into the living room with the food.

"What did you get?" Maria asked she sat down on the couch.

"Chinese." Kevin replied going through the bags.

"Yay!" Maria said laughing.

She grabbed the carton that was her because it was sweet-n-sour pork. She put the little cup of sauce on the table as she slide down to the floor.

"I'm happy you remember what I like." Maria said laughing as she took a bite.

"Oh I know you don't worry." Kevin said laughing. "Just like I know your teasing limit." He added with a wink as she looked at him.

Maria rolled her eyes at him as he sat behind on the floor and slipped his arms around her waist. He put the carton of his down on the table and linked his fingers around her stomach and pulled her against him some more.

"If you are going to tease me again Kevin I will be honest you better finish what you start." Maria said laughing.

"Oh I'm just going to enjoy holding you because I haven't got to hold you like this in a while because of me being away." Kevin said kissing her head.

Maria smiled as she put her carton down on the table and put her hands on his and linked their fingers together.

"Do you have anything plan when we get home?" Kevin asked to her breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"I am thinking on visiting a few friends and then go see how the candy shop is going." Maria replied smiling.

"Oh when you visit your mom's shop bring me something back please." Kevin said with a little laugh.

Maria busted out laughing as she leaned against his chest. Maria's mom was just an affair that Eric had while he was married to his wife. But out of the affair came Maria but Eric actually grew balls and helped take care of her. He was happy to give her his last name.

"Oh just to let you know me and Tamara are going to be going out to lunch before I pick up Tristan from school." Kevin said making Maria tense up.

"That is fine." Maria said as she grabbed her food again.

"Maria you know that you have nothing to worry about." Kevin said as he put her food carton down again on the little table.

Maria didn't say anything she just looked down at their hands as he held onto hers.

"I know that I don't." Maria replied as she kissed his hand.

"You and Tamara don't get a long at all but that is why I don't you want come along because you guys will fight." Kevin as he kissed her forehead.

"Its not my fault she hates me. All I did was marry you after you guys got a divorce." Maria said quietly. "Plus she hates the fact that me and Tristan get along." She added.

Kevin shook his head behind her then got up from behind her then looked down at her as he held his hand out for her to take. Maria put her hand in his and with a little pull she was up on her feet looking up at him.

"Listen to me Maria Nicole Nash." Kevin said looking down at her. "You are my wife and you are the woman that I am going to be with for the rest of my life and you don't have to worry about Tamara because is my past but she is the mother of my son so she will always be there." He added.

"I love you Kevin I really do but Tamara is just the one person that stands there and always puts me down because of my age. When I was born you were just 20 and now I'm 28 and you are 48 and she thinks that I just want you for your money when I know for a fact that I don't." Maria replied as she put her arms around his waste. "I have enough money if I need it but I am in love with you since the first time I met you when I was on the road with my dad." She added.

Kevin smiled at her then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Maria put her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He picked her up and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kevin walked up the stairs as they were still kissing. They got to the bedroom and Kevin opened the door then closed it with his feet while Maria was nibbling at his bottom lip.

"You are being a tease." Kevin said with a smile.

"Good." Maria replied laughing.

She slid down his body and smiled she got to the floor and slowly walked to the bed backwards taking her boy shorts off at the same time. He groaned a little bit as she took her shirt off and laid down on the bed.

"Like what you see Mr. Kevin Nash?" Maria said leaning up on her elbows.

"Believe me I love what I see Mrs. Maria Nash." Kevin replied.

He started to shredded his clothes as he walked to the bed. Maria smiled at him as he crawled up the bed. Kevin smiled wicked evilly at her as he parted her legs making her smile. With one quick thrust Maria moaned loudly.

"Kevinnn." Maria moaned loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maria woke up slowly and noticed that light was now shining into the bedroom. She slowly moved around and felt an arm around her waist. She giggled a little bit and smiled as she touched his face and started to trace his face with her finger tips.

"Are you enjoying your self?" Kevin mumbled making Maria jump a little bit. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He added.

"Its ok I didn't mean to wake you up." Maria replied as she kissed him on the lips. "I have to get up and start getting things ready for tonight." She added.

Kevin pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips again. Maria kissed back and put her arms around his neck again and he got on top of her as the kiss started to deepen. Right as they started to get into things the door bell rang making Maria groan and making Kevin laugh a little bit.

"I don't want to stop." Maria said in a whisper.

"Then don't." Kevin replied as he kissed her again.

The door bell kept ringing make Kevin groan this time and making Maria giggle.

"Its Scott and Kristen." Maria replied with a smile.

She laughed as he got off of her and she grabbed her silk robe from the bed post and slipped it on. Maria leaned over the bed again and pulled Kevin to her and kissed him deeply on the lips before the doorbell went off again.

"I swear we are going to disable that thing." Kevin said laughing while she pulled away.

Maria laughed as she walked out of the bedroom. She slowly walked down the stairs trying to fix her hair. She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 12 in the afternoon. She got to the bottom of the stairs and it went off again.

"STOP!" shouted Maria as she opened the door and saw Scott and Kristen standing there with smiles on their faces. "Don't look happy because I was bout to get some again and you guys wouldn't stop with the door bell." She added laughing.

Kristen smiled brightly as if she was innocent in the whole ordeal while Scott was just smiling like a little kid in a candy store.

"I am certain as hell that you don't have anything on under that robe of yours so get your ass upstairs and put something on." Kevin said walking down the stairs wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt.

Maria looked at him with her hands on her hips. She growled at him then grabbed Kristen by her hand and smiled.

"I'm going to take her because I know in that little bag she has that's it something I need to see so I am going to take her with me." Maria said as they walked up the stairs.

"Have fun making out!" shouted Scott with a little smile.

"Oh I've done it before Scott believe me I love the way she kisses!" Maria shouted from the top of the stairs.

Kevin and Scott laughed together as they walked into the living room while the girls went into the bedroom. Maria closed the door and as Kristen put the bag on the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Did you lucky last night?" Kristen asked wiggling her eye brows.

"Oh at first he was a huge ass tease then we got into a little fight about Tamara and then well yes I got lucky about 2 am." Maria replied laughing.

Kristen busted out laughing and clapping her hands. She looked around the room and noticed the clothes and started to giggle.

"I would say you guys got busy more then a couple of times." Kristen said laughing.

Maria nodded her head as she grabbed a pair of matching thong and bra from her dresser along with pair low rider jeans and a black and blue halter top. She got undressed and put her clothes and smiled at Kristen who was watching her.

"At least I know I am still able to keep get your attention." Maria replied as she put her halter top.

"Girl please you can keep my attention by just walking into the room." Kristen said laughing.

Maria smiled at Kristen then grabbed a Victoria's Secret bag from the closet. She pulled out a pink Crochet-lace satin babydoll. Kristen got up from the bed and looked at the outfit that Maria had pulled out of the bag.

"Wow I like that." Kristen said as she grabbed the box from Maria and looked at it closer.

She handed the box back to Maria as she walked over to her bag and pulled out a baby blue bejeweled halter babydoll. Maria put the box back into the closet and walked over to Kristen and touched it.

"Oh I like this tonight is going to be fun." Maria said with an evil smile.

Right as she finished her comment Kevin's cell phone went off making the girls jump a little bit. Maria walked over to the night stand and saw it was Tamara and growled a little bit before she flipped it open. (the phone on speaker phone)

"Hello Tamara." Maria said making faces at Kristen who was laughing.

"Well Hello Maria. Where is Kevin?" Tamara asked in a cocky way making Maria roll her eyes.

"He is downstairs with Scott talking about something's I guess." Maria said sitting down on the bed.

"Well then in that case tell him that I said to call me when he gets here in Michigan so I can find out where we are going out to lunch." Tamara replied while Kristen rolled her eyes.

Maria sat down on the floor and looked at her.

"Ok I will do that Tamara." Maria said slowly.

"Oh don't worry sweet princess I'll win him back." Tamara said before hanging up.

Maria closed the phone and looked at Kristen who was upset. Maria threw the phone onto the bed and got up from the floor.

"You shouldn't let her talk to you like that." Kristen said as Maria sat down on the bed.

"What am I suppose to do?" Maria asked looking at her. "Tell Kevin she is saying those things to me?" she added.

Kristen nodded at her while Maria shook her head.

"I can't do anything because Kevin things I'll get jealous and bitch over things because of Tamara. She hates me because I get along with Tristan." Maria said looking at Kristen.

"Come on Cica lets go down stairs." Kristen said as they got up off the bed.

Maria walked out of the room first with Kristen close behind her. She walked down the stairs and saw that the guys weren't in the living room.

"Back here." Kevin shouted as he cleaned around the corner.

Kristen shook her head as they walked to the back yard where they saw Kevin and Scott drinking a beer.

"Do you want anything?" Maria asked looking at Kristen.

"Sure I'll have a beer." Kristen said while Maria walked into the kitchen.

She walked onto the desk where the guys were. Kristen sat down on the edge of the chair that Scott was sitting in.

"Tamara called while we were upstairs." Kristen said looking at Kevin who's looked at her. "She said to call when you get to Michigan so you tell her where to meet her at." She added.

Right as Kevin went to say something Maria walked out and handed Kristen a beer while she got an apple juice for herself.

"Yea Tamara called." Maria said looking at Kevin from behind his chair.

She pulled up a chair and sat down on it while they looked out into the woods.

"What are we guys having for a little party tonight?" Kevin asked looking at the girls.

"Finger foods they are already done so it's ok. I guess you guys can get drunk now." Maria said walking into the house.

The three that were left on the deck looked at each other.

"Was it something I said?" Kevin asked looking at Scott and Kristen.

"Kev you should know how Maria gets when she has to deal with Tamara." Kristen said pushing her self up from the chair. "I'll go talk to her." She added.

She walked into the house leaving the guys alone on the desk. She put her beer on the counter and looked around and saw Maria sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"Sweetie what is wrong?" Kristen asked as she walked into the living room.

Maria looked up at her best friend.

"Nothing is wrong." Maria replied as she put her bottle on the coffee table.

"Liar don't lie to me." Kristen said sitting beside her. "You're scared about Tamara and Kevin going to lunch tomorrow aren't you?" she added.

Maria didn't answer she just looked at Kristen who knew what was wrong from the look on her face.

"Come on sweetie we know that you have nothing to worry about." Kristen said touching her face.

Right as she finished her comment Maria kissed Kristen on the lips taking her friend by surprise. Kristen didn't pull back she kissed back put her arms around her neck pulling her closer. Maria crawled into Kristen's lap and deepen the kiss by slipping her tongue into her mouth.

"Damn we walked in on a show." Scott said making the girls break up from the kiss.

"What the hell?" Kevin said looking the girls who look liked they had been caught in a cookie jar.

Maria looked at Kristen then back at the guys who were looking at them.

"You left the deck so you could make out with your best friend?" Kevin asked put his beer bottle on the counter.

Maria just looked at him like she was in serious trouble. Right as she went to say something Kevin broke out with a smile making Maria smile.

"You looked got caught with your hand in the cookie jar." Kevin said as Maria moved away from Kristen.

She turned her back to the guys making them laugh while she put her bottom lip out. Kristen busted out laughing then stopped when Scott kissed her on her lips making her stop looking at her best friend making her closer her eyes. Kevin walked over to Maria and bend down a little bit and kissed her on the lips.

"Damn I can taste your wife's lip gloss." Scott said licking his lips.

Kevin and Maria broke apart laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maria shook her head and looked at Scott who was smiling. She was now blushing making Kevin and Scott laugh at her.

"I don't mind you guys kissing believe me it was sexy." Scott said kissing Kristen again.

"I don't mind it either sweetie just don't go off and kiss another guy." Kevin said pointing at finger at him.

Maria smiled evilly and took his finger into her mouth and started to swirl her tongue around his finger making him growl a little bit. Scott and Kristen were laughing at them while Maria gave Kevin a little giggle.

"Ok sweetheart stop that now or you will be making it better right here in front of them." Kevin said growling.

Maria stopped what she was doing making Kristen and Scott laugh at Kevin who was growling.

"Don't worry sweetie I will make sure that tonight you will get your share." Maria said kissing him on the lips.

Kevin laughed at his wife then smiled when she got up and bent over and he smacked her on the ass making her jump and growl.

"There that is your punishment." Kevin said laughing.

"Watch it boy I'll make out with Scott." Maria said grabbing his shirt.

"Oh no the hell you wont." Kristen said laughing.

Maria busted out laughing at her best friend's reaction then smiled.

"Oh don't worry Kristen I won't touch him just yet." Maria said walking away.

Kevin and Scott looked at each other then back at Kristen who was smiling.

"What do you mean YET?!" shouted Kevin as Maria walked into the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed Maria and put her on the counter. Maria smiled at him and looked at him.

"What do you mean yet?" Kevin asked looking at his wife.

"Oh you will see later on tonight besides I'm sure you will enjoy it." Maria said as she kissed him on the lips.

Kevin looked at her with a smirk on his face and shook his head as he let her down from the counter. She grabbed some finger foods from the refrigerator and put it on the counter.

"Take these in there and put them on the table." Maria said smiling.

"Ok." Kevin said grabbing the platter and walking out with it.

Maria watched him walk out of the kitchen and she ran her hand through her hair and turned around. She started to move things out around then looked out the window and noticed a man standing in there with a huge smile on his face.

"KEVIN!" shouted Maria as she turned around.

She turned back around and he was gone. Maria ran to the deck and looked around the back yard and saw nothing.

"What?" Kevin said standing in the door way.

"Someone was back here Kevin." Maria said turning around.

He walked off the deck and walked around the back yard while Kristen and Scott walked to where Maria was standing.

"No one is here sweetheart." Kevin said walking back to her.

"I'm not lying Kevin I swear." Maria said looking up at him.

He nodded at her and kissed her on her cheek as they all walked back into the house. Maria closed the sliding door and looked back and saw the guy standing there with a huge smile on her face. She shook her head then walked into the kitchen again.

"Are you ok?" Kristen asked as she touched Maria's face.

"Yes I am fine." Maria said looking at Kristen. "I swear t you Kris I saw someone back there in our yard." She added.

Kristen nodded at her and hugged her as she kissed her head. She grabbed the cracker platter from refrigerator and walked into the living room again. Maria put the knife down on the counter as her cell phone rung.

"Hello?" Maria said looking around.

"Thought he would see huh?" said a crazy sounding voice.

"Who is this?" Maria said looking around the corner.

"Oh don't worry sweetie just know that right now your daddy is watching he knows where the hell is daughter is." The voice said again.

Maria closed her eyes and closed her phone really quickly and put it on the counter. It went off again and she silenced it and turned it off and put it in her pocket. Her hands started to shake while Scott walked into the kitchen.

"Mimi? You are ok?" Scott said looking at her.

"The person I saw in the back yard just called my phone Scott." Maria said in a whisper.

"What was said?" Scott said touching her trying to calm her down.

"My dad is watching me. He knows where I am." Maria said shaking even worse now.

Scott sighed and pulled Maria into his arms trying to calm her down.

"Come on lets tell Kevin." Scott said looking at her.

"No he didn't see the guy he wouldn't believe me." Maria said pushing away from him. "I will not let this ruin my night." She added.

She walked into the living room with Scott close behind her.

"I wonder what took you guys so long. Thought you guys ran off." Kevin said teasing them.

Maria stuck her tongue out at him and sat down on the couch beside Kevin and curled up against him and looked at Scott who was saying his head.

"What is planned for tonight other then finger food?" Scott asked breaking the silence.

Maria and Kristen looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"Ok boys put it like this. Tonight one of your wishes will come true." Maria said laughing.

"Oh you guys in pudding?" Scott said smiling.

Kristen elbowed him in the stomach making him laugh and Kevin laugh as well. Maria was smiling brightly.

"Oh no; my dear Scott. You will find out tonight because I and Kristen are going to giving you and Kevin the best new years ever!" Maria said laughing.

Kevin and Scott looked each other trying to figure out what the girls were going to be doing for them.

"Don't try to figure it out because once it happens your mouth will drop to the floor and you won't believe it.' Kristen said making Maria smile.

Maria looked up at Kevin who bent down and kissed her on the lips. Scott did the same with Kristen. With a few minutes both of the couples broke part with smiles on their faces.

"Why don't you guys go work out in the gym for a while?" Maria said looking at Kevin then at Scott.

"Yea come on Scott." Kevin said kissing Maria on the lips again.

She watched them as they walked down to the basement. Kristen got up from the love seat and sat down on the couch beside Maria who was smiling.

"So how are we going to do this?" Maria asked looking at Kristen.

"Why don't we walk down the stairs when the clock strikes twelve?" Kristen said looking at Maria.

"That will work." Maria said yawning.

She looked around and laid back down on the couch and put her feet in Kristen's lap.

"Do I look like your prop?" Kristen asked looking at Maria.

Maria laughed and smiled.

"Yes you do." Maria said smiling.

She sat up again and moved her legs around to the floor and stood up.

"Come on the guys are going to be down there in the gym for a while let's go ready tonight." Maria said smiling.

Kristen followed Maria as they walked up the stairs and back into the bedroom.

11:30

Maria looked in the mirror while the guys were yet again yelling at them to come down. She had put her hair up in ringlets with simple make up. Kristen had her hair down with little curls placed around her hair making it look very nice. Her make was nice and light to match her babydoll.

"These guys are going to freak." Maria said laughing as she put her robe on.

"I believe so besides Scott thinks it's us in pudding that was scary." Kristen replied laughing as she put her robe on.

Kristen walked out of the room first then Maria who was smiling as she left the door open because they would need it later.

"About…" Kevin said looking at Kristen as she walked down the stairs with Maria close behind her.

"What?" Scott asked turning around.

He saw the girls and his mouth dropped to the floor. Maria and Kristen looked at each other and smiled as they made their way over to the guys. Kevin couldn't stop staring at them while Scott was still drooling a little bit.

"Close your mouth dear." Kristen said closing Scott's mouth.

Maria smiled then looked at Kevin who was staring at her.

"What? You've seem me like this before." Maria said looking up at him.

"But damn baby you're sexy as hell." Kevin said looking at her with a little laugh.

Maria laughed at her husband's comment and kissed him on the lips. They broke apart and looked at the TV and they were counting down. The girls stood up and pulled the guys up with them.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1……" Maria and Kristen said counting down together.

They kissed the guys when it stuck 12. They broke part and cheered loudly.

"Happy New year!" shouted Maria smiling

She looked at Kristen with a wink. The guys looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well guys since its past year and its time for your new years wish." Maria said looking at both of the guys.

Kristen and Maria backed up a little bit and took their robes off and let them fall to the floor making the guys eye's get big. They started to walk towards their guys then crossed paths making the guys eyes get even wider.

"You see we hear both talk about how you would want a 4sum with us so here is your new years wish." Kristen said as she sat down on Kevin's lap.

"And I hope you guys like it." Maria said as Kristen kissed Kevin on the lips taking him by surprise.

Maria looked at Scott who was watching Kevin and Kristen kiss. He looked at Maria who was smiling a little bit.

"Oh what the hell." Scott said grabbing Maria and kissing her on the lips.

Each couple broke apart from the kissing and the girls looked at each other and broke out into a smile.

"Time to take it upstairs." Maria said smiling.

Maria grabbed Scott's hand while Kristen grabbed Kevin's. They walked up the stairs and walked into the bedroom. Maria closed the door. Kevin looked at Maria then back at Kristen who was smiling.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kevin asked looking at Maria.

"Uh yep." Maria very quickly.

Right as she finished her comment Kevin kissed her on the lips. He broke the kiss and looked at Maria who was smiling at him.

"Ok I'm sorry Kristen but me kissing Scott tickles me and I am not use to it so yea." Maria said looking at Kristen smiling

"Good thing because I am liking the facial hair and plus Kevin got gray hair it made me fell as if I was making out with my dad." Kristen replied making Scott bust out laughing.

"Oh you so aren't right." Kevin said putting his arms around Maria's waist.

"Come on dawg you have to admit you are old enough to be her dad so it make it seem like that." Scott said laughing.

Maria rolled here eyes and smiled.

"Come on you guys have the guest room while me and Kevin get our room so let's have some fun and make some fireworks of our own." Kevin said laughing.

Maria waved as Kristen and Scott left the room. Kevin closed the door and locked it. She laughed at him as he walked over to her.

"I couldn't le you sleep with my best friend." Kevin said looking down at Maria.

"Don't worry if he has sex the way he kisses it sucks." Maria said looking at Kevin with a huge smile.

Kevin busted out laughing and kissed her on the lips. Maria put her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. Maria broke the kiss and laid down on the bed and Kevin laid down beside her and put his head neck to her on the pillow and smiles.

"Time to make our own fire works." Maria said rolling over on top of him and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Come on sleepy heads wake up." Kristen said knocking on the bed room door.

Maria's eyes slowly open and looked at Kristen who was standing in the door way with a cup of coffee.

"Its 12 in the after noon you and Kevin have to get ready to go." Kristen said looking at Maria who was laying on her stomach.

Maria looked to the right side and saw Kevin wasn't there.

"He is in the shower he sent me to wake you up." Kristen said sitting down beside her.

Maria sat up closely while Kristen handed her the robe she had wore late night. She quickly put it on and closed it then took the cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Maria said taking a sip of it.

"Your welcome." Kristen replied kissing her friend on the cheek. "Hurry up you guys have a flight in a few hours." She added.

Maria nodded at her as she left the room. She looked around bedroom and slid out of the bed. She sipped on the coffee as she walked over to her dresser pulling out a pair of a black and blue matching thong and bra set. She pulled out a black track suit.

"The shower is free." Kevin said walking out of the shower trying his hair.

"Ok." Maria said with a smile.

She took her cup into the bathroom with her along with her clothes. She stopped in front of Kevin and pulled him down and kissed him on the lips gently.

"I'll see you when I get out." Maria said closing the bathroom door.

Maria put the cup on the counter and put her clothes on the counter beside the coffee. She turned the shower on and looked around the bathroom. She shed her robe and stepped into the now steaming shower.

"I am going to miss Florida." Maria said as she started to wash her hair.

"Oh you are going to miss it alright!" said a male voice.

Maria turned around fast and saw a guy sitting on the toilet wearing a black mask. She screamed loudly and grabbed the towel from the hanger and ran out into the bedroom where Kevin was running towards the bathroom.

"Baby are you ok?" Kevin asked holding her face.

"Some one some one some one is in there!" Maria said looking at him with so much fear in her eyes.

He ran into the bathroom and didn't see anything but saw the window open. Kevin ran to the window and saw someone jump off the roof. He quickly ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Kevin!" shouted Maria as she leaned out of the door way.

Kristen came running up the stairs while she noticed Scott and Kevin run out the front door.

"What happen?" Kristen asked looking at Maria who was still scared.

"Someone was in the bathroom Kristen." Maria said as she held onto Kristen.

Kristen didn't know what to say or what to do so she held onto her and kissed her forehead as they walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Its ok sweetheart." Kristen said as Kevin and Scott walked into the door way.

Kevin ran over to where they were sitting and Maria went to Kevin and held onto him.

"Now do you believe me?" Maria asked quietly through some tears.

He didn't know what to say so he held onto her and looked at Scott and Kristen who were standing close together and looking at them.

"Come on sweetie finish taking a shower and we will leave so we can get home." Kevin said kissing her forehead.

"I will go in there with you sweetheart." Kristen said looking at Maria.

She nodded at Kristen. They walked into the bathroom together. Kristen looked at Maria and touched her face.

"I will be here ok. No one will get here." Kristen said kissing her cheeks.

Maria took the towel off and put on the counter and got back into the shower shaking just a little bit. She finished cleaning her self up and looked around the bathroom saw Kristen reading a book.

"Here." Kristen said holding out the towel.

"Thank you." Maria said taking it and put it around her body.

She grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed. Kristen closed the window and locked it and looked at Maria who was drying her hair. She brushed her hair and put a ski cap on it and smiled.

"I'm ready to go home." Maria said looking at Kristen.

"Come on sweetheart." Kristen said taking her by the hand.

They walked out of the bathroom saw Kevin packing her bag for her. Maria smiled at him then grabbed a pair of socks from the dresser and put them on. She put her tennis shoes and grabbed a jacket from the closet.

"Damn you're ready to leave us aren't you?" Kristen said laughing.

Maria laughed at her and hugged her tightly. Scott kissed her on the cheek and hugged her around the neck. Kevin laughed at Maria who was trying to get away from him.

"Ok I am going to steal my wife now." Kevin said laughing.

Kevin grabbed Maria by her waist and pulled her to him. Maria held onto his waist as they walked down the stairs. Kristen was holding her bag and smiled at Scott who was smiling.

"Ok I hope you changed the sheets." Maria said looking at Kristen with a little smile.

"Oh don't worry sweetie we changed it." Scott said winking at her.

Maria laughed a little bit at his reply then smiled as they walked out of the house. Maria locked the door the door while Kevin grabbed the keys to the car.

"Come on sweetie lets get you to your son." Maria said as they walked to the car.

Kevin smiled as he unlocked the car letting Maria get into the car. Kevin put their bags in the backseat and soon got into the driver side of the car. Maria put her seat belt on and looked at Kevin who looked at her.

"Did you see who it was?" Maria asked looking at him.

"No sweetheart I'm sorry." Kevin said kissing her hand. "I promise I will find out who it was." He added.

She nodded at him as they pulled out of the drive way. Maria looked out the window and watched the palm trees go by.

"I promise I will protect you." Kevin said looking at Maria.

"I trust you." Maria replied with a smile.

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips gently as they stopped at red-light. Maria sat back in her seat and held onto Kevin's hand while her cell phone went off making her jump a little bit. She saw it was Kristen and smiled. She put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Kristen." Maria said as she looked out the window.

"I miss you already!" Kristen said acting like she was crying but you could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Awe I miss you to sweetheart." Maria said laughing.

" I MISS YOU IN THE BABYDOLL!" shouted Scott in a grumpy way.

Kevin looked at Maria's phone and shook his head.

"Sorry Scottie but she is mine get that thought out of your head because that is my wife you are thinking about. Think about Kristen in the babydoll now that was hot." Kevin said smiling. "Owie woman." He added.

Maria had hit in the arm making Kristen and Scott laugh at them.

"I am going to miss you guys but you guys will see us again in a few days anyways." Maria said smiling.

"I don't care you better talk to me every day at least." Kristen said laughing.

"You act like my wife." Maria said laughing.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kristen and Scott said at the same time.

Maria busted out laughing while Kevin was smiling at them. He pulled into the airport parking lot.

"Hey guys I'm sorry to cut this short but we are at the airport." Maria said smiling.

"Ok we love you!" shouted Kristen.

Maria closed her cell phone and put it in her pocket book. They pulled up into a parking spot while Maria took her seat belt off. She grabbed her pocket book and opened the door of the car and got out. Kevin grabbed the bags from the back seat and walked around the car and put his arm around her shoulders and walked to the airport.

"Are you ready?" Kevin asked as they entered the airport.

"I'm ready to go home if that is what you mean." Maria said looking up at him.

He kissed her forehead as they walked to get their tickets. Maria yawned and leaned against him as he ordered the tickets. They went through everything they were suppose to and went to the waiting arena to board their plane.

"I am going to go to sleep when we get home." Maria said looking at Kevin.

"Its ok I am going to be dealing with Tamara so pray for me." Kevin said laughing.

Maria laughed at him as they called their plane. She got up from the plastic chair and smiled at him as they went to board their plane.

"Kevin I love you." Maria said as they sat down in her seat.

Kevin looked down at his wife and smiled brightly.

"I love you too Maria." Kevin said kissing her on the lips gently.

They broke apart and smiled at each other. Maria put her seat belt on and opened the window and looked at Kevin who put his on. She looked out the window trying to figure out who or what is trying to scare her or make her want to run.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maria had pulled up into the drive way of the house and looked around at the snow that had fallen. She smiled as she got out into the weather and grabbed their bags and walked to the front door. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and put the key in the lock and opened it and smiled as she was met with warm air and with their German shepherd named Max wagging his tail.

"Hey Max." Maria said walking into the house.

She closed the door and put their bags down on the floor beside the door. She shook her self and got of the snow making Max bark making her smile. Maria put her jacket on the holder and put the keys in the bowl on the table.

"Need to go out?" Maria asked making Max bark and jump around.

She giggled and walked to the sliding door and opened it and he ran out into the snow. Maria walked into the kitchen and looked around the cabinets and grabbed some hot chocolate mix and put on some water to boil. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and looked for the remote and found it and turned the TV on. Right then her cell phone went off. She saw it was Kevin and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey baby." Maria said into the mouth piece.

"Hey sweetie did you get home safely?" Kevin asked sounding kind of worried.

"Yep I am safe and sound at home Max is outside doing his business and right now I'm waiting on some what to boil so I can make me some hot chocolate." Maria said taking her shoes off and propping her feet up on the couch.

"Good I was just missing you and I wanted to let you know that I love you." Kevin said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"I love you 2 sweetie." Maria replying as she pulled the cover over her legs.

"Ok well Tamara is walking towards me so wish me luck." Kevin said laughing.

"Good luck with the devil." Maria said laughing.

Kevin busted out laughing a little bit and hung up his phone. Maria smiled as she hung up the phone and put it on the table in front of her. She grabbed the remote and turned it to Lifetime.

"Time for hot chocolate." Maria said getting up from the couch.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug from the cabinet and put the mix in the cup then poured the hot water on it. She turned the stove off and put the pot in the sink. She grabbed a spoon and stirred it good. Maria looked out the sliding door an saw Max wanting in. She let him and smiled.

"Ok sweetie come on lets go warm." Maria said walking into the living room with Max on her heels.

Max hopped onto the couch as Maria sat down and put the cover over her legs again and started to drink her hot chocolate. A few hours had past and Maria had drunk her hot chocolate and she had fallen asleep on the couch with Max's head on her stomach. Kevin opened the door and walked into the house making Max's head pop up.

"Shh boy don't bark." Kevin said in a whisper.

He walked over to the couch and saw Maria asleep on the couch. She started to stir but didn't wake up. Kevin touched her face and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile.

"Your home what time is it?" Maria asked looking at him.

"Its 6 right now." Kevin said looking at his watch.

"Where is Tristan?" Maria asked sitting up.

Kevin went to say something and he walked into the house with a smile on his face.

"Maria!" Tristan said running towards her.

Maria laughed as he hugged her tightly. Kevin watched them and smiled at Tristan sat down beside her.

"So what do you boy's want for dinner?" Maria asked putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Kevin and Tristan looked at each other with a huge smile. Maria shook her head and was starting to regret asking that question.

"Something homemade." Tristan asked looking at her. "Mom order's out whenever she can." He added.

Maria nodded at him as she got up from the couch grabbing her cup from the table and walked into the kitchen with Kevin following behind her. She put the cup in the sink and looked at him.

"Did you have fun?" Maria asked looking at him.

"Oh you mean having lunch with the devil?" Kevin asked getting a glass water.

"Yes." Maria said putting on some tea to boil.

Kevin laughed an smiled at her.

"Well put it like this. She thinks that you stole me away from her. That you are trying to turn her son against her. Uh what else?" Kevin said trying to think. "Oh I have a couple of months to get your act straight or she will be taking me to court to get full custody of Tristan." He added.

When he finished his comment Maria put a package of hamburger meat on the table and looked at him.

"What act?" Maria asked looking at him.

"She thinks that your act is trying to steal everything from her." Kevin said laughing. "I told her she was nuts." He added.

Maria shook her head and looked at Kevin then shook her head. He put the glass down on the counter and made her look at him.

"Listen to me ok?" Kevin said looking at her. "I love you and I know you aren't doing anything she is doing everything she can to push Tristan away and blaming everyone else so it makes it seem like she is the better person when we all know she isn't." he added.

All Maria did was look at him.

"I've got to cook." Maria said looking away from him.

Kevin sighed and walked back into the living room with Tristan leaving Maria alone in the kitchen. She looked around the cabinets and started to make chili.

"Is Chili ok with you guys?" Maria asked standing in the door way to the kitchen and living room.

"Sure." Tristan said as they were playing the Wii.

Maria just walked back into the kitchen and sat down in the chair at the table and while the hamburger started to brown. She ran her hand through her hair and looked around.

"I am just getting mad over nothing." Maria whispered as she got up to stir the hamburger.

She looked around the kitchen and went into the living room and grabbed cell phone from the table and walked past the guys not saying anything or looking at them. Maria walked into the kitchen and looked at her cell phone and noticed that Kristen had called.

She dialed her friend's number and turned the speaker on low but just enough to where she could hear.

"Kristen?" Maria said in a low voice.

"Yes sweetie what's wrong?" Kristen asked sounding worried.

"I need someone to talk to." Maria said looking around the corner.

"Well I'm right here girl what is it?" Kristen said trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I'm just worried that Tamara is going to be trying to get into Kevin's head and try to convince him I'm bad for him." Maria said stirring the browning hamburger.

"Woman you worry too much." Kristen said with a little laugh. "Kevin isn't going to believe anything Tamara has to say about you." She added.

"She told him that I was trying to turn Tristan against her. Come on Kris you know that I won't do that to anyone." Maria said as the drained the hamburger.

"I know you won't do that to anyone people who say you would do not know you but Maria your husband loves you so much we know that." Kristen said with a hint of a smile.

"I know that he loves me Kristen." Maria said but got cut off.

"Maria Nicole Nash your husband is not like Marcus Bagwell." Kristen said sadly. "That man joined in the beating that your father did so stop damn worrying!" she added.

Maria didn't say anything she just put the chili on to cook. She sighed and looked in the living room saw Kevin and Tristan having fun.

"Kris I'm going to go join my family ok?" Maria said with a smile.

"Ok girl if you need me. You know where to find me." Kristen said laughing.

Maria hung up her phone and walked into the living and smiled as she watched them play the WWE game. Tristan won and Maria was cheering him on making Kevin smile at her.

"Dad; can I play on the computer?" Tristan asked looking up at him.

"Sure." Kevin replied as he turned the game off.

Maria stood up from the chair and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Maria said looking up at him.

"Don't be sorry baby." Kevin said kissing her on the lips gently.

Maria kissed back and put her arms around his neck and looked at him once the kiss broke.

"So what do you have blame for tomorrow?" Maria asked licking her lips.

"I am going to take Tristan to school then once he gets out we are going to have a father son day." Kevin said as they sat down on the couch.

Maria went to sit down beside him but he pulled her into his lap making her smile. She kissed him on the lips again.

"I am going to go and see my mom when you guys leave." Maria said looking at him.

"Don't forget t bring me something back." Kevin said pointing at her.

She started to laugh at him and smiled at him nodding. Maria put her head down on his chest and yawned.

"No you don't go to sleep or you won't sleep tonight." Kevin said kissing her cheeks.

Maria sat up and looked around the living room and looked in the office and saw that Tristan was online talking to someone.

"What do you want from mom's store?" Maria asked looking at him.

"Anything sweet I miss it." Kevin answered making Maria smile.

She nodded at him and got up from his lap and went to the kitchen and stirred the chili. Maria looked over up the sink and saw someone standing in the backyard waving at her.

"KEVIN!" shouted Maria not taking her eyes off the person in the back yard. "Someone is in the back yard." She added before running out into the fallen snow.

She looked for the person but noticed it was dark. She looked around and felt someone grab her around the waist and she screamed loudly.

"Easy it's me." Kevin said whispering in her ear.

Maria relaxed in his arms and held onto his hands while they both looked around.

"Who ever is out here what in the hell do you want?" shouted Kevin while Maria was holding onto his hands.

They waited for a few minutes and nothing happen so they walked back into the house where Tristan was looking at them.

"Is everything ok?" Tristan asked while Maria sat down in a chair at the table.

"Everything is fine now." Kevin said while Tristan hugged Maria.

Maria hugged him back then he went back into the office leaving them alone again. Kevin bent down and made her look at her.

"I want you to come with us tomorrow." Kevin said looking at Maria.

Her heard snapped up and shook her head.

"No Kevin I will not go with you guys tomorrow." Maria said looking at him. "It's a father son day. I will not come." She added.

"But baby." Kevin said looking at her.

"No buts Kevin I will be fine." Maria replied. "I will lock every door and I will lock every window ok?" she added.

Kevin knew he wasn't going to win so he sighed and only nod at her. Maria knew he was mad and made him look at her.

"I will be ok." Maria said looking at him.

He just nodded at her and kissed her on the lips gently. Kevin looked around kitchen then went to the stole and stirred the quick chili. Maria finally didn't have wobbly legs she grabbed the bowls from the cabinet and looked at Kevin who was smiling at her.

"What?" Maria asked looking at him as she put the bowls on the counter.

"Nothing I just like lookin at the sexy ass of yours." Kevin said laughing.

Maria rolled her eyes at him and put the bowls closer to the stove. Kevin put his arms around her waist and held onto her. Maria looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"What do you want to happen this year?" Maria asked.

"I don't care what happens as long as I have you in my arms to fight everything that is thrown at us this year." Kevin replied looking down at her. "You?" he added.

Maria looked up at him with a little smile.

"Just as long as I have your arms and you love me Kevin I am good to go for the rest of the year." Maria replied.

He kissed her on the lips gently and broke it.

"I will always love you." Kevin said as he let go of her.

He grabbed the serving spoon and started to fill the bowls up. Maria put the bowls on the table with the spoons on the sides and some cheese in the middle of the table. She turned off the tea and grabbed the tea pitcher and fixed the tea. She made the tea and put the pitcher on the table and filled some glasses with ice.

"Are we ready?" Kevin asked looking at Maria.

"Yes it is sweetie." Maria said smiling. "Its time for your guy's homemade dinner." She added.

Kevin put his arm around her waist and kissed her head.

"Tristan!" shouted Kevin smiling. "Time to eat!" he added.

Tristan walked into the kitchen and saw the couple and smiled. Everyone sat down at the table for dinner making small talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Maria sweetheart." Kevin said shaking his wife a little bit.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey handsome." Maria replied looking at him with a little smile. "Taking Tristan to school?" she added.

He nodded at her then kissed her on the lips.

"After I drop him off I am going to head to the gym ok?" Kevin said looking at her.

"Ok." Maria said as she cuddled with her pillow making Kevin laugh at her.

"I'll see you around lunch time if you are home." Kevin said kissing her forehead.

He walked out of the room but looked at Maria from the doorway and smiled when he closed the bedroom door. Maria stayed awake until she heard the car leave the drive way. She sat up closely walked to her closet pulling out a pair of blue jeans, a black and red wolfpac hoodie, along with a pair of ear muffs. She walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of match green thong and bra set. Maria took a few minutes and grabbed her brush from her dresser top.

"Time to get dressed." Maria said walking into the bathroom to get a shower.

It took Maria 30 minutes to get a shower and get dressed. She had dried her hair with the blow dryer. She put the hoodie on and grabbed a pair socks from the dresser and put them on and grabbed a pair of boots from the closet. She looked around the room and slipped them on.

"Let's go see mom." Maria said walking out of the bedroom.

She walked down the stairs and grabbed her pocket book from beside the door and the keys to the truck from the hook off the wall. She walked into the show and shivered a little bit as she walked to the truck. She pulled her phone out of her pocket book and put it on the seat beside her. She turned the truck on and smiled as she watched the snow fall down on the truck. Within a few minutes she pulled out of the drive way and went down town to Candy Lane her mom's candy shop.

**Candy Lane**

Maria parked the truck into a parking spot in the parking lot of her mom's shop. She looked around the town and smiled as she got out. She reached back into the truck and grabbed her pocket book. She locked the doors and walked into the shop seeing her mom standing there at the counter.

"Penny!" Maria said smiling.

"Maria!" her mom shouted back laughing.

She walked around the counter and hugged her mom. Maria put her things down under the counter and smiled.

"How are things going with the shop?" Maria asked as they walked into the kitchen arena.

"Great better then ever since its new years everyone has been wanting to handle their sweet tooth." Penny said smiling.

They started to make some chocolate covered peanut clusters. Maria smiled and started to look at the customers come into the store.

"Go see what they want." Penny said smiling.

She washed her hands and walked into the front of the store and saw Kevin standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hello how can I help you?" Maria asked with a smile.

"Oh I was wondering if Mrs. Penny has any fudge done." Kevin replied with a smile.

Maria pointed over to the counter that had everything in it. She was smiling at him as he looked over at the stuff that was already made.

"Well then I will take some of the peanut butter fudge and some chocolate covered peanuts clusters." Kevin said smiling.

Maria gave him the order he wanted and he paid for it then smiled at her when she gave him his change. He pulled her hand to him and pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips.

"Maria you know your not suppose to make out customers." Penny said laughing.

When she finished her comment Maria and Kevin broke apart and looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"If it isn't my favorite son-in-law." Penny said smiling.

She went around the counter and hugged him in front of the counter. Kevin bent down and hugged his mother in law.

"He is your only son in law the rest is daughter in laws." Maria said laughing.

"So I can still brag." Penny said laughing.

Maria and Kevin both started to laugh at her as she walked back behind the counter. Maria kissed her mom's cheek as she walked into the kitchen area again.

"I thought you were going to go to the gym." Maria said smiling.

"I am heading that way now this is just my snack when I am done." Kevin replied laughing at her.

She shook her head at him as he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the store. She watched him leave and get into the car and leaving. Maria turned around and leaned against the counter looking at her mom who was smiling.

"I am happy to see that you guys are doing great." Penny said smiling.

"I am happy that we are doing great but mom I need someone to talk to about something that happen going on." Maria said looking down then up at her mom.

Penny looked at her daughter and looked at her.

"Well talk to me sweetheart." Penny said looking at Maria. "We do it now over coffee." She added.

Maria grabbed the cups while her mom grabbed the coffee and they walked over to the table.

"I am scared." Maria said looking at her mom over the coffee.

**HOME**

"Oh I promise my sweet Maria you will be mine." The male said as he walked into the living room and seeing Max sitting on the couch growling at him. "Oh look it's a dog." He added with a laugh.

Max jumped off the couch and ran over to the guy who was unknown to the house and started to bark like crazy. The guy kicked Max in the side making the bark yelp in pain and run away from him.

"Dumb ass dog just like the owner." He said with a little laugh.

He walked up stairs and went into the master bedroom and saw everything making him get upset. He walked further into the room and saw pictures of Kevin and Maria and threw them across the room and started to trash the room.

"This should be all mine!" he shouted as he walked into the bathroom and started to trash everything in the room as well. "Soon so very soon you will be mine!" he added.

He walked back into the bedroom and took a knife out an started to mess up the bed and the mattress. He was laughing as he did it.

**Back At Candy La**ne

"Sweetheart, why haven't you gone to the police about this?" Penny said looking at her.

"What good would that do mom?" Maria said looking at her.

"It would get this damn person away from my daughter that is what." Penny said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I plan on going there when Kevin and Tristan go out for father son day today." Maria said as she took a sip of hers.

"Why not now?" Penny said putting the cup down. "They could strike when they aren't there which is what they could be waiting for. You and Kevin are NEVER apart so they know if he isn't there you aren't that protected." She added.

Maria sighed knowing her mom was right but she didn't want Kevin or Tristan to worry about anything.

"Ok mom fine." Maria said waving at her. "I'll go now." She added as she got up.

"Thank you." Penny said as her daughter grabbed her hoodie and things from under the counter.

Maria put everything on and walked out of the shop and walked to the truck. She unlocked the trunk and got in and sighed as she put the keys. She turned the truck on then her cell phone went off making her jump a little bit.

"Shit." Maria said laughing a little bit as she looked at the idea it was Tamara. "What do you want?" she added as she flipped the phone open.

"Oh I'm just letting know you that after tonight you will not be in my way. And everything will be back to normal" Tamara said in a cocky.

"Tamara what the hell did I ever do your ass?" Maria said she pulled out into the street.

"You took something that belongs to me!" Tamara shouted making Maria roll her eyes at her.

"Kevin doesn't belong to anyone but himself. You guys were WAY over before I got into the picture." Maria said with a smile. "Plus you hate me because your son likes me." She added.

"He is my son!" Tamara said upset. "He calls you mom not me! He calls me Tamara now you dumb bitch." She added.

Maria was shocked that Tamara said that Tristan was calling her mom but when he was around her and Kevin he always called her by her name not mom.

"Uh I didn't tell him to call me Mom or anything Tamara." Maria said with a slight hint of a smile. "Oh yes I am a bitch but at least I admit it!" she added.

Tamara growled loudly and hung up on her. Maria laughed as she put the cell phone in her pocket as she drove down the street. She looked at the time she had spent 4 hours with her mom as she pulled into the drive way. She put the trunk in park and hopped out as she turned it off. She locked the doors as she closed the door.

"Hello Maria." A male voice said in the door way as she went to unlock the door.

Her eyes got big and started to walk backwards but he grabbed her arm and threw her into the house. She looked at the guy from the floor she had fallen on.

"Who are you!" shouted Maria as she tried to get up from the floor. "What do you want!?" she added.

"Oh you know who I am sweetheart." He said with a little laugh. "As for what I want. I want back what is mine" he added.

"Oh god don't tell me that you want Kevin to." Maria said trying to make him laugh but he wouldn't.

Maria got up from the floor and he took the ski mask off and her eye got big the size of golf balls.

"Marcus." Maria said very shocked.

"That is right baby I'm here and I am going to take back what is mine!" Marcus said with a little laugh.

He went to touch her and she moved out of his reach which made him upset even more. Maria looked around the house trying to figure out what the hell was going on but shook her head.

"Why are you doing this?" Maria said looking at him.

"Oh don't worry your little head about that because once I get you where I want you. Everything will back to normal." Marcus said looking at Maria.

"Back to damn normal?" Maria said looking at him. "Oh shit you have to be kidding me." She added.

He laughed at her as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"That is right baby." Marcus said smiling. "Put it like this. I met up with someone who wants you out of their way and I want you so we have come to agreement for 50 grand I am getting you out of the way so they can have what they want." He added.

Maria growled loudly making him smile.

"You can't touch me." He said laughing.

Marcus walked towards and Maria moved out of the way again but before she could move again he grabbed her by her upper arms pulling her to him.

"Kiss me." He said trying to force her to kiss him.

Maria tired her back to move away from him but he was to strong for it so she smiled to her self and head butted him making him let her ago.

"Why you bitch!" Marcus said touching his head.

"I've been called that twice today damn." Maria said trying to run away from him.

Maria threw some things at him but nothing would stop him. She looked around once she did he tackled her to the ground and he hit her head on the floor really hard knocking her out.

"Princess you are feisty." Marcus said picking her up from her the floor and walked out side with her in her arms.

Right as he walked out of the door with her in his arms Max was running towards them and he slammed the door making Max almost hit the door but he kept barking like crazy. Marcus quickly ran to the car that was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Said a male voice.

"Damn dude I'm sorry." Marcus said laughing. "She is your feisty daughter." He added.

Eric smiled at Marcus as he pulled out from the side of the road and started down the street.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Would you stop damn moving you little brat!" shouted Marcus as he threw Maria on the floor.

"Leave me alone!" Maria shouted as she tried to move away from him as she moved against the wall.

She looked around at where she was at and it was another house. She looked out the window and saw it was still snowing she was trying to figure out where she was at.

"Don't bother trying to figure out where you are at because you won't find out." said a male voice.

Maria turned around and saw her father standing there with a sick grin on his face.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Maria said looking at him.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart you are going to be comfortable." Eric said walking up to her.

Maria looked at her dad then looked away and he slapped her across the face making her fall back on the bed.

"You are still the same bitch of a daughter you were before your ass ran away and got married to that son of a bitch Kevin." Eric said looking at her with a evil smile. "Once Kevin gets over you and realizes that you ran away like you did with me he is going to go back into the arms of Tamara!" he added.

"You're doing all this damn shit because of Tamara?" Maria said looking up from the bed holding her jaw.

"Oh we did a little switch kind of you could say. I hate Kevin and Tamara hates you and Marcus here wants you back after you dumped him so we are going to make sure you are his again." Eric said smiling.

She looked at Marcus who was smiling in the door way.

"Just get the hell out!" shouted Maria looking at them. "Get the hell out and leave me the hell alone!" she added.

Eric and Marcus walked out of the room slamming the door. Maria got up from the bed and tried to open the windows but nothing would budge or nothing. She screamed and hit the window trying to break it but it wouldn't.

"Shit." Maria said sadly.

She walked around the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She ran her hands through her hair. Maria sighed and laid back down on the bed then sat up slowly as the walked over to the door and turned the handle and it was unlocked which shocked her.

"Damn dumb asses." Maria said walking out of the bedroom.

She slowly walked down the hallway and looked around noticed she was back in a different hot but couldn't figure out. She slowly walked down the stairs and ran to the door trying to up the door but it wouldn't open. She looked around and saw that no one was in the home.

"Damn it!" shouted Maria as she tried to open the door.

Right when she backed away from the door she saw a note on the side table beside the door.

_Maria,_

_Don't bother trying to get out because the doors are rigged where you are only able to unlocked the doors from the front. The windows are only to be broken if you are strong enough to hit them but we know you aren't. But honey don't worry I will be home to make things better. _

_Love, _

_Marcus. _

Maria threw the paper down to the floor and went up against the wall and slid down the wall started to cry. She wasn't going to be getting home anytime soon to her family. She was going to be stuck here forever. Maria wiped her tears away from her cheeks and looked around then got up from the floor and put the note in her pocket. She felt something and pulled it out it was her phone.

"Thank you Boost Mobile!" Maria said flipping the phone open saw she had signal.

Right as she went to dial a number the door open and she put the phone back into her packet and backed away from the door saw Marcus walking into the house with bags full of food.

"Honey, help me." Marcus said smiling at her.

Maria looked at him and rolled her eyes at him and stomped on his food and tried to run out of the door but a pair of arms went around her waist and held onto her waist.

"Oh no you don't." Marcus said into her ear.

Maria tried her best to get away and she couldn't he was holding onto her. She was pulled into the house again and threw to the floor.

"I will show you that you are mine!" Marcus said before getting on top of her while she was trying to get away.

Her eyes got big as he brought his fist down and it connected with her cheek. She yelled in pain. He started to threw fist left and right. Maria was blocking her face and he started in on her sides and ribs.

"You will be mine!" Marcus said loudly. "You will be dead before you are any one else's." He added.

He got up from the floor and Maria curled up into a ball right there in the middle of the floor crying.

"Stop crying woman you are going to be making me a damn home cooked meal." Marcus said kicking her in the back.

Maria yelled in pain and rolled onto her stomach as he walked into the kitchen putting the bags on the table. She tried to get up but she fell to the floor again.

"Get up!" shouted Marcus as he walked over to where she was at.

She pushed her self up from the floor ignoring the pain or at least trying to ignore it. She slowly and limped into the kitchen. Maria put everything thing away slowly and leaned against the counter.

"What are you going to make me?" Marcus said looking at her from the door way.

"I guess something you like." Maria said holding her side.

He just looked at her and nodded as he walked out of the room. She had left out some steaks. She sighed as she started to cook them. She felt her phone vibrate and it was Kevin. She looked at the clock it was almost a 11 at night.

"Damn it baby." Maria said as she didn't answer it.

Kevin and Maria's home

"Come on Maria answer your phone!" Kevin shouted as he closed his phone.

He looked around the house trying to figure out what was going on. Tristan walked down the stairs then walked around into the living room and looked at his father.

"Has Maria come on yet?" Tristan asked looking at him.

Kevin shook his head while someone knocked on the door. Tristan walked and opened the door and saw his mother Tamara standing there.

"Baby." Tamara said kissing him on the cheeks.

She walked into the house and saw Kevin on his cell phone and she was hiding a smile on her face.

"Where is your wife at?" Tamara asked as he closed his cell phone. "She gone a-wall on?" she added.

Kevin looked at her and rolled his eyes at her as she sat down on the couch.

"What in the hell do you want?" Kevin asked looking at Tamara.

"Oh I just came to see how my son is doing is that a problem?" Tamara replied looking at him with a sweet little smile.

Before he could reply Tristan ran down the stairs in a flash and looked at him like he had seen a ghost.

"What is it?" Kevin asked looking at Tristan as he got up from the couch.

"Come look at your and Maria's room." Tristan said out of breath.

Kevin and Tamara both took off running towards the bedroom.

"She is probably cheating on you." Tamara said loudly before they got to the door.

Kevin walked into the room and he dropped the phone to the floor. He slowly walked into the room and saw everything had been thrown around.

"Yea I would say she lost it and left you." Tamara said with a little smile.

"Would you just shut the hell up?!" Kevin shouted making Tamara jump back a little bit. "My wife is missing and our bedroom is trashed so why don't you just shut up!" he added.

Tamara was taken back she didn't expect him to act like this. Tristan looked at his father and his mom who looked like they use to when they were together.

"Daddy where is Maria?"

Kevin looked back at Tristan and then looked back at the room.

"I don't know son." Kevin replied looking at him.

Tamara walked into the door way and saw everything and her eyes got big then looked around and saw everything.

"Just leave Tamara." Kevin said looking at her. "NOW!" he added.

Tamara turned her back and smiled brightly even though no one could see her.

Kidnapped Maria

She looked around the kitchen as she finished washing the dishes. Maria looked around the corner and saw that Marcus had fallen asleep on the couch. She walked up stairs and went into the bedroom and closed the door gently. Maria took out her phone and looked around the bedroom and locked the door and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Hello?" Kristen said answering the phone.

"Kristen is me." Maria said in a whisper.

"Maria!" Kristen said sounding happy. "Where are you? Kevin has been calling me nonstop where you are?" she added.

"I don't know Kris. I got kidnapped." Maria said trying to hold back tears. "Marcus and my dad." She added.

"WHAT?!" shouted Kristen sounding very upset. "Where are you at?!" she added.

"I don't know." Maria said in a whisper. "I'm so beat up Kris. Marcus has been hitting me and its just day 1 help me please" she added.

"Where are you? Give me some clue look outside." Kristen said sounding very upset.

Maria got up from the bed and tired to see what she could see. She smiled when she realized she knew where she was.

"I'm 5 houses down from my house." Maria said trying to sound happy. "Ok the other side of the street." She said.

"I will call Kevin and tell him." Kristen said smiling.

"Hurry please Kristen." Maria said before hanging up and putting the phone in her pocket.

She looked out the window and saw Tamara leaving her house. Her eyes got big as she watched Tamara leave the house.

She sat down on the bed and started to cry. Maria laid down on the bed and curled up into a ball holding onto a pillow tight.

"Hurry Kevin." Maria said in a whisper as a tear ran down her cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Where the hell is my wife!" shouted a very upset voice.

Maria sat up in her bed and noticed it was morning that she had fallen asleep. She jumped off the bed and ran into the hallway so Kevin at the bottom of the stairs holding Marcus by his shirt.

"Kevin!" shouted Maria making him look up at the stairs.

"Baby.." Kevin said punching Marcus in the face.

She ran down the stairs and saw that Scott and Kristen where with him. She looked at Kevin and smiled but frowned when he looked at her.

"He touched you?" Kevin said touching her face gently.

All Maria did was look away from him in shame. He made her look at him and he kissed her gently. They both broke apart when they heard a groan. They looked behind Kevin and Kristen was standing in front of Marcus bent down and smiling at him.

"If you ever touch her again I will take it personally upon myself and kick your ass even worse ok?" Kristen said slapping him in the face.

Maria smiled at her best friend and looked at Scott who was smiling and clapping.

"I knew I taught her well." Scott said laughing.

Maria laughed at Kristen as she looked up and spotted her. She ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Maria put her arms around her neck and held onto her tightly.

"Come let's go home." Kevin said looking at all of them.

Kevin picked Maria up and carried her out of the house.

Home

"Maria!" shouted Tristan.

Maria opened her eyes and saw Tristan walking towards her. She got down from Kevin's arm and hugged him tightly.

"I am not going to pretend like I don't know what happen." Tristan whispered. "Mom talked about it with Marcus and Eric before everything happen." He added.

Maria looked at him as he said those things to her. She had wide eyes and turned him around and walked to the couch.

"Baby, do you mind me asking what happen?" Kevin said looking at her.

She sighed and looked up at him.

"I came home from my mom's shop and Marcus was here and he attacked me. But Kevin there is something you need t know." Maria said looking down. "Marcus, my dad, and Tamara did this to me." She added.

Kevin slowly sat down on the coffee table in front of her and looked at her with some wide eyes. While Kristen and Scott were both shocked and looked at them.

"Are you sure?" Kevin said looking at her.

"Yes I'm sure." Maria said looking up at him. "I'm not going to make something like this up Kevin." She added.

"Its true dad." Tristan said as he stood up from the couch. "I heard mom talking to Marcus and Eric about it the other day." He added.

Right when he finished his comment the front door open and Tamara walked in. Maria saw her and got up from the couch and tackled her to the floor started to punching her in the face.

"You bitch!" Maria shouted kicking and screaming as someone pulled her away from Tamara. "Let me go!" she added.

Tamara moved away from Maria and touched the side of her lip it was bleeding.

"What in the hell Maria?" Tamara said looking at her. "Did Kevin finally come to his senses and tell you he wanted me?" she added.

Maria tried to get off her again but the person who was holding wouldn't let her go. She looked up and saw it was Scott.

"Ok listen to me closely Tamara." Kevin said speaking up. "I will never want your two bit ass ok? I am in love with Maria and I don't care who the hell knows it but as for you doing this shit I am not going to stand for it Tamara you knew what happen when you stepped into this house earlier and you are nothing but a bitch." He added.

Kristen tried not to laugh and looked at Tristan who was watching. He walked over to his dad and touched his arm making him look down.

"Mom I couldn't believe you would do something like this." Tristan said looking at her.

"She took your father away from us." Tamara said shocked at her son.

"No mom she did not take him away from us." Tristan said looking at her. "Dad was already gone from you. He lost every passion he had for you when you cheated on him with Maria's dad!" he added.

Maria's eyes got big she never knew about this and she stopped moving and Scott held her around her waist even though she had stopped moving.

"Maria came into his life and dad was dad again." Tristan said making everyone look at him. "She made him love wrestling again she brought the fun side out of him again." He added.

Kevin looked at his son then at Tamara who was shocked by the way her son was talking to him.

"You did this you little bitch!" Tamara said pointing to Maria. "You turned him against me!" she added.

"No the hell she didn't!" shouted Tristan making her look at him with wide eyes. "You pushed me away a long time ago when you kept trying to go after dad." He added.

Tamara shook her head and looked at Tristan and slapped him across the face hard. Maria some how got out of Scott's grip and tackled her to the ground again.

"Don't you ever slap my son!" Maria said before she could stop her self.

Kevin and Tristan ran over to where they were fighting and grabbed both of her arms. She didn't fight she looked at Tamara who was running out of the door.

"Thank you mom." Tristan said looking at her.

Maria hugged him tightly and touched his cheek where it was now turning red. She kissed his cheek gently and looked at Kevin who was smiling.

"I will make sure everyone of them pays." Kevin said touching her face.

She looked at him and nodded at him. Kristen walked over to Maria and hugged her while Scott shook his head.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Scott said pointing at Maria who was shaking her head with a smile.

Maria said down on the couch and put her legs then she saw Max who was barking when he saw her.

"Max!" shouted Maria happily.

He ran over and jumped over the table and onto the couch. Max started to lick her face making her laugh and smile.

"That is how things are suppose to be." Kevin said sitting down beside Maria and holding her.


End file.
